


Misguided Love Triangle

by kenziegirl113



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes is a naughty boy, F/M, It's not really a love triangle, M/M, Manipulation, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve is rich like "Tony Stark rich" in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziegirl113/pseuds/kenziegirl113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a powerful, wealthy, but generous businessman/retired army captain who takes in Bucky Barnes, an amputee veteran, to let him work in his home. Only problem is Bucky isn’t as innocent as Steve believes and when Bucky and Sharon’s growing ambitions clash, Steve gets caught in the crossfire. Who will make it out of this love triangle alive? But one thing’s for sure, you should always be careful when dealing with flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of a beautiful friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic written, so I hope it's good. Let me know what you guys think, comments are always appreciated.

            Steve Rogers was a well-known businessman; wealthy, powerful but still down to earth and humble which made him well liked in the community. He was sort of a private man but generous to all, especially his fellow veterans. He would stop by the VA center in town, talk with the other veterans and counselors, and even donate large amounts of money to the center when times got a little rough. Steve was heading into town to do some errands then stopping the VA to see everyone before heading back home. Since it was getting chiller by the day, Steve opted to wear his blue leather jacket with some denims and sneakers with his large rimmed glasses and baseball cap on. Often times he was just stopping in to visit his friend Sam Wilson, a counselor there at the center, and maybe get a bite to eat afterwards. Sam was a good friend to Steve, helped him out a lot when he needed help and now Steve does all he could to return the favor.  
           So when he showed up at the center, nothing seemed out the ordinary, there was a group session going with Sam as the counselor. Sometimes he would sit in but this time he felt more intrusive so just decided to wait out in the lobby until the session was over. Steve always liked the VA center, they did a lot with their limited resources, which is why he didn’t hesitate to donate whenever he could, he know they would spend it wisely. Just as he was deciding on whether he wanted to go strike up a conversation with the receptionist lady, the session ended and some of the vets were piling out while others stayed behind to finish talking, get snacks, or really just had no where else to go so they stuck around instead of going home to an empty apartment.  
            Steve pushed his way to the front of the room where Sam was gathering up all his materials he used for the day, with his back turned to Steve. Steve patted Sam on the shoulder just as he was started standing up, startling him, which caused him to almost loss his grip on the materials he was holding.  
            “Jesus Steve, give a man a heart attack why don’t cha”, said Sam as put his hand to his heart.  
            “Ha-ha sorry Sam didn’t mean to scare you, I was just in town getting some things and thought I’d stop by and say hello”, said Steve even though by the grin on his face showed he wasn’t in the least bit sorry about scaring Sam.  
            “Ya well, I had a feeling you might come in today, got some sixth sense nonsense you always hear about on TV, so what are you in town for today? You didn’t work today did you?” said Sam. Even though Sam was a few inches shorter than Steve, who stood about 6’2”, he never seemed intimated by Steve’s rather larger structure, who everyone said was sculpted like a Greek god. Though Steve wasn’t sure how so many people seemed to believe that since he was positive none of them had seen him without his shirt on. “Oh well, some people’s imaginations I guess”, Steve thought before remembering Sam asked him a question and was now looking concerned since Steve didn’t answer him in a reasonable time frame.  
            “No actually, had work to do but I did it at home and I was doing some work around the house, I thought I could come into town and get somethings while at the same time take a little break. I told you our old housekeeper quit, right? Maria Hill, ya she quit for some reason, wouldn’t even tell me why though.”  
           “You serious, man you liked her didn’t you?” said Sam.  
           “Ya she did good work and now I got to find someone else to fill the position since I’m not really good at the whole housekeeping thing, I mean can do some stuff but not enough to keep the house in good enough condition,” said Steve sitting down in one of the plastic chairs they used to put in a circle for the group session.  
           “What about Sharon or is she too good for that?” said Sam in a jokingly tone though they both knew he was kind of serious.  
           “Ha-ha, you know she wouldn’t do stuff like that and besides even if she did, she wouldn’t do it right so I’d just have to fix it after she ruined it”, said Steve looking up from his seat to Sam who was now leaning against a table with his arms folded over his chest.  
           “Naw, sorry man, I don’t know anyone who could help you”, said Sam after a minute of trying to think of someone.  
           “Ya well thanks anyways Sam, if you think of someone and find someone let me know, okay”, said Steve as he was standing up getting ready to leave when he suddenly stopped, eyes focused on the man across the room. He was shorter than Steve but still taller than Sam, he had long shoulder length, kind of greasy, brown hair that looked like it hadn’t been combed in a while and by “a while” maybe a year, and a 5 o’clock shadow that was quickly becoming a full-on beard, but Steve could tell he had a strong jaw line and good cheek bones. Steve could also see that just in his profile, he looked like he had a handsome face, probably a real charmer, with the pretties blue or gray eyes that Steve had ever seen. Not that Steve would ever admit he was starring that closely at some strange man from across the room like that. The stranger was wearing a blue generic baseball cap with a black or maybe brown hoodie that he kept both his hands in, though something seemed off about one of his arms, and pants that looked a little worn out with white sneakers on underneath.  
           All in all, to anyone else they wouldn’t have looked twice at him, he obviously dressed like he wasn’t trying to draw attention to himself, but Steve couldn’t seem to look away from him for some reason. He know he needed to stop staring before the guy realized what he was doing, but there was just something about him that Steve just couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.  
           “Steve…. Steve…Steve what are you doing man, stop starring at that poor fellow before he sues you for sexual harassment,” said Sam finally startling Steve enough to break his gaze off the man long enough to remember Sam was standing right there, who was now looking mildly amused. Steve, feeling the heat rising from his neck to his cheeks, ducks his head and nudges Sam with his elbow, “Hey Sam, who is that guy over there in the hoodie and baseball cap”, motioning with his head in the direction of the donuts and coffee table.  
            “Him? Oh that’s Bucky Barnes, he’s been coming on and off again for the past couple of months, doesn’t really talk much in larger groups but I’ve talked with him one on one, seems like a good guy. He was a sergeant in the army, did two tours before getting in an accident, had to amputate his arm, now he’s having a little trouble finding work. I finally convinced him to file for disability, he didn’t want to at first, ya know how it is, not wanting to take handouts and all that. But he seems like the kind of guy who wants to get better just doesn’t want to ask for help, ya know?” said Sam though Steve was only half listening to him now, having stopped listening after he said “been having a little trouble finding work”.  
             “So has he found anything, work I mean, did he say something?” said Steve trying not to sound too anxious about the answer.  
             “No last time I asked he said he still hadn’t found anything, I think its been like 9 months or something since he came back from his tour, doesn’t really have a family or a whole lot of friends, seems like a nice guy, friendly with everyone here, just doesn’t take it pass being friendly, ya know?” said Sam now looking over at where Bucky was sitting sipping on the coffee they offer after every session.  
             “Say do you know if he’s a hard worker?” said Steve.  
             “Steve, where you going with this?” said Sam looking at Steve with suspicious eyes that he always look at him with when he feels he’s about to do something stupid.  
             “Well I thought maybe since I need a housekeeper and he needs a job, maybe we could work something out,” said Steve, whose gaze was now back on Bucky again.  
             “Steve, I appreciate what you’re trying to do man but didn’t you hear the part where I said he doesn’t have an arm? How is he going to do housework with one arm?” said Sam now crossing his arms again.  
             “Well it can’t be that hard. I mean, I see mothers doing it all the time, you know they got one arm around their baby and another arm cooking dinner with, they seem to make it work,” said Steve looking like he’s already formulating a plan in his head.  
             “Man before you start fantasizing about him cleaning your house, why don’t you go say hi to him or something, don’t make it weird,” said Sam, ever the voice of reason in Steve’s life.  
             “You’re right! I can gauge his character from there and then I can offer him the position.”  
             “Ya if he’ll even listens, man Steve I told you, the guy doesn’t like hand outs,” said Sam but Steve had already started walking towards Bucky. He walked with a brisk pace and was already rehearsing what to say in his mind when he finally got to talk to him. Finally he reaches where Bucky is sitting, Bucky was obviously lost in thought or just ignoring his presence all together because he didn’t even look up at Steve when he’s stood right by him, either way Steve doesn’t back down from a challenge.  
             “Hello, I’m Steve Rogers,” Steve said already excited, like a kid is when they’re about meet a new friend. It takes a few seconds then Bucky finally seems to hear him and notice that he’s standing right next to him.  
            “Oh hey sorry about that, lost in thought I guess. I’m Bucky Barnes, nice to meet you,” said Bucky extending his only arm to shake Steve’s hand while the other sleeve stays in the hoodie pocket.  
            “He has a nice firm handshake, not too tight but tight enough to show he means business, I like it!” thought Steve as he’s shook Bucky’s hand, probably longer than the average handshake but hey who’s counting.  
            “Listen I’m sorry to just rush over here like this but I noticed you from over there and I thought maybe we could talk for a minute, I haven’t seen you here before,” said Steve taking the seat next to Bucky, obviously too excited to even ask if it was okay to take the seat. Bucky looked momentarily shocked by the statement but quickly recovered with his trademark smirk.  
            “So you’re the one, I thought I was getting the feeling I was being watched,” said Bucky in his smooth voice that probably would have any lesser person weak in the knees but not Steve, oh no he was better than that and no that is not a blush raising from his neck, it just got really hot in here.  
            Obviously Steve didn’t answer fast enough and his face made it obvious he was guilty because Bucky throw his head back and let out a large laugh. Even in his moment of embarrassment, Steve still took a second to notice Bucky had a nice laugh.  
            “Hey buddy chill, it’s fine, I’m used to being stared at, it’s nothing new for me. At least you were man enough to come say something to me instead of just talking about me from across the room,” said Bucky before taking a sip of his probably now cold coffee.  
            “Ya well I heard some good things from Sam and I thought maybe I should come and introduce myself,” said Steve trying to collect any shred of dignity he had left, which wasn’t much.  
            “Ya, you know I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before either. Is this your first time?” asked Bucky now settling down from his laughing moment to really stop and take a good look at Steve like he’s seeing him for the first time.  
            “No actually I don’t go here, I used to a long time ago, but now I just come to visit and see how Sam and some of the other guys are doing.”  
            “Ah I see so you’re military too huh? What branch?” asked Bucky now seemingly mildly curious.  
            “I was a captain in the army until I retired,” said Steve proudly.  
            “Retired? Man when I think of “retired” I think of some man with gray, thinning hair. Well good for you, glad you got your life back since coming back here, god knows some people can’t do that,” said Bucky.  
            “Actually there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you,” said Steve as he wiped his hands on his denims, more excited than nervous about asking Bucky.  
            “Sure what’s up?”  
            “Listen if you don’t have any other offers, I was wondering would you come work for me? At my house I mean. I’m in need of a housekeeper and I think you could be good for the position,” said Steve now looking at Bucky with hopeful eyes. There’s a look a shock on Bucky’s face but it’s quickly replaced with a blank look on his face, Steve decided he didn’t like that look on Bucky’s face.  
            “Are you shittin’ me right now?” said Bucky in a deadly calm voice.  
            “Um……no, I just thought you seemed like a hard worker and…” started Steve but was interrupted by Bucky.  
            “A housekeeper? What like Suzie Q homemaker? Like some Betty Crooker bullshit? What the hell are you getting at? I’m not some charity case that needs your hand outs!” said Bucky now standing up and glaring down at Steve.  
            “No! I didn’t mean it like that! I really am in need of a housekeeper, our old one just quit and I’ve been having some problems finding a new one,” said Steve a little too quickly. Despite the fact Steve was bigger than Bucky and could probably take him in a fight, Steve still wasn’t going to get him angrier than he already was.  
            “What the fuck! Are you blind? Can you not see that I have one fucking arm, what the fuck am I gonna be able to do with one fucking arm!”  
By now Sam has heard the scene and naturally comes to Steve’s aid, putting a cooling hand on Bucky’s shoulder.  
            “Look man, I know what you’re thinking but just hear him out. Steve isn’t the kind of guy who would jerk you around like that, just give him a chance,” said Sam in his calm counselor voice that always seems to relax people, guess that’s why he’s such a good counselor, that and he’s a good listener too. Bucky looked agitated, like he was stopping himself from cursing someone out, probably that someone being Steve and maybe Sam too, who knows. Finally he lets out a sigh through his nose and his posture begins to relax until he’s sitting back down in the chair that surprisingly didn’t tip over when Bucky jumped up a minute ago.  
            “Alright, I’ll hear you out but you better not be bullshitting me,” said Bucky now bring himself to look Steve in the eyes again though his stare is now cold and guarded, not like before.  
            “Okay thank you and no I’m not bullshitting you, I really am I’m in a pinch here, I need a housekeeper because I can’t really do all the work myself. I can let you stay in my house rent free, you get three square meals a day plus some spending money, not a lot but some, and if you do a really good job maybe I’ll throw in a new hoodie because yours is getting a little scruffy looking,” said Steve with a small chuckle at the end hoping Bucky understood that the last part was just a joke but kind of not since the thing did look a little gross looking.  
             Bucky let out a deep sigh like he was seriously contemplating it before starting to shake his head no. Steve deflated thinking Bucky was going to refuse the offer when Sam put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder again and looked down at him with a soft smile.  
            “Bucky, I know this ain’t ideal but honestly this is about the best offer you’re gonna get and I personally give you my word that Steve is a good honest man who wouldn’t ask you this unless he really needed the help. Besides until you’re disability goes through what are you gonna do for money? Be realistic alright.”  
             Bucky looked down at his lap with his hair and baseball cap obscuring his face, Steve had no idea what could possibly be going through Bucky’s head right now. He just waited with Sam, for what felt like forever but was probably just a couple of seconds, before Bucky let out another sigh and raised his head to look Steve died in the eye.  
             “Alright I’ll do it, I don’t know how good I’ll be, I mean I used to help my mom cook and clean before I went into the military but I’ve never really tried it with one arm so we’ll see how this goes,” said Bucky with a small smile in the corners of his mouth.  
             Steve, excitedly reached out and grasped Bucky’s hand in his and said “Thank you Buck, you don’t know how much this means to me.” Bucky just gave a small nod and turned his face away before looking at Steve again.  
             “We’ll need to stop by my apartment so I can get some things, I don’t have a lot but I’m not gonna leave it behind,” said Bucky almost like he’s challenging Steve to say no or something. But Steve just let’s go of Bucky’s hand, throws his hands behind his head and let’s out a nice deep laugh.  
             “That’s fine, Buck. We can stop by and get your things, in fact I’d feel weird if we didn’t.” “Okay then.”  
             “Well, I think this just may be the start of a beautiful friendship if I do say so myself,” says Sam now observing the two with a smile on his face.  
             “Ya let’s get you home, Buck.” Steve said as he outstretched his hand for Bucky to grab to help him up, though Bucky looked at it skeptically before taking his hand and letting himself be pulled up.  
             “Ya okay, let’s go home then.”


	2. Steve leaves to get milk and comes home with a Bucky; Sharon is not going to be pleased.

The drive from Bucky’s old rundown apartment to Steve’s house was comfortable with occasional chitchat, the generic questions thrown back and forth between the two. But what really struck Bucky was how comfortable Steve was by picking up a total stranger and letting him live in his home.

“Though he seems like the Boy Scout, church going, help thou neighbors kind of guy, this almost seems like too much,” thought Bucky when a comfortable silence fell on the two.

Steve sat in the driver’s seat, eyes locked on the road though he occasionally stole a sideways glance at Bucky, softly humming a simple tone to himself.

“Now hold on, the road gets a little bumpy up ahead,” said Steve throwing Bucky one of his little half smirks.

"Ya no kidding, where did you say you lived again?” questioned Bucky as the car started to rock and bounce around from the uneven road below.

“Just up the street, I live in a little cabin, don’t really have any neighbors though so it’s nice and quiet,” said Steve not taking his eyes off the road and seemingly unaffected by how hard the car rocking. They drove with the rocky road for a few more miles until the road evened out to a well worn-out dirt road covered by a thin layer of snow on the sides. Bucky shifted in his seat, still holding on to his duffle bag, trying to resituate himself after that tussle. Then the car approach a rock wall about a foot tall with a metal gate in the center held in place by a thick metal chain. Steve pulls up the gate, puts the car in park, throws off his seatbelt and jumps out of the car.

Calling back to Bucky, he says, “Just gotta open up the gate than we can get home.”

Bucky wonders, “How is he going to unlock the lock if he left the keys in the car.” Well his question is soon answered when Steve just pulls the lock and takes it off the chain.

“So he has a lock on the gate but it’s just there for show it doesn’t actually lock, something to keep in mind,” Bucky thought, a slight smile growing on his face. Then he sees Steve waving at him, Bucky rolls the window down and pokes his head out to hear Steve shouting, “Just pull the car up so I can lock the gate.” Bucky sits there for a moment contemplating if he heard correctly than slides across the middle section to the driver’s side and puts in the car into drive.

“This guy is definitely nuts, first he invites a total stranger to his house and now he’s letting me drive his car, I can’t tell if this guy is just that generous or if he’s just a total idiot”, thought Bucky chuckling to himself as drives the car through the gate with his right hand. When he pulls up far enough he slides back into the passengers, throwing a quick peek in the rear-view mirror to see Steve putting the lock back on and turning back to head back to the car. Steve jumps back in, slightly shivering rubbing his hands together.

“Gettin’ kind of chilly out, will probably start snowing here pretty soon,” said Steve shifting the car back into drive and proceeding down the path again. Bucky making a small hum of agreement with his stare looking straight ahead out the windshield.

Bucky’s getting anxious to see the house and is beginning to question if maybe this was actually a bad idea, that maybe Steve was some kind of serial killer and now he’s trapped in the middle of nowhere with him. When, turning around the corner, the tree opens up to the biggest house Bucky has ever seen in his life. There at the end of the curved driveway/dirt path stood a large 3-story wood and brick house, with the front covered in floor to ceiling windows on every level and a porch that wrapped around the entire house. The house was gorgeous, with large tree littered around it making it seem like the house was nestled into the forest. Bucky could see the front door was this large wooden double door with little detailing on it and two brass knobs, a small fire pit off the side of the house and a shed towards the back of the yard. There was a balcony on the second story and a large 3-car garage on the right side of the house. The yard is already covered with a thin layer of frost. Bucky vaguely feels the car stopping at the end of the driveway, right in front of the garage and the car being shut off but he was too distracted by the size of it to really notice. Bucky knew he must look completely awestruck because he hears Steve slightly chuckling next to him. He looks over and sees Steve staring at him, obviously gagging his reaction and finding what he’s seeing to be a good respond.

“Betcha thought I was lying and well… your face was priceless, I was I had my phone out so I could have taken a picture of it” said Steve now not even trying to hide the fact he was laughing at Bucky. Bucky himself felt a small smile tugging at his mouth cause even he could see that he probably was making the funniest face.

“Ha-ha ya well you didn’t say nothing about living in a palace, god damn man how much did this house cost yah?” questioned Bucky starting to collect his things he had just thrown on the floor of the passenger side. Steve already out of the car with his hand on the door, looking up at the house like he was trying to remember how much it actually did cost him.

“Ya know I honestly can’t remember, I’ve been living in here for a couple years now but I’ll get back to you if I remember,” said Steve finally closing the driver door and walking over to help Bucky with his things. Though ordinarily Bucky would insist on doing things himself, pride thing and all that, but he let this one slide cause he wanted to hurry up and get in. Not only to see the inside of the house but it was also freezing outside. Steve grabbed one of the heavier duffle bags and throws it over his shoulder and reached down to grab another when Bucky swatted his hand away.

“I got this, you worry about getting the door unlocked before we both freeze to death out here or is the lock on your house just for show too” he added with a little smirk as he bent down get the other suitcase.

Steve tossed his head back and let out a deep laugh before composing himself. Then he reached into his pocket and grabbed the keys before turning to Bucky, “No, the lock on this house is 100% real, you don’t have to worry about that, no can break into this fortress.” Steve turned back to the front door and started up the brick pathway.

“Ya but is it as impenetrable from the inside as it is the out,” thought Bucky following behind Steve to the front door. After a quick fumble with the keys, Steve finally gets the door unlocked and the inside was just as beautiful as the outside, lighting from the ceiling, antique looking wooden floors, vaulted ceilings. Plus the foyer and what he could see in the living room looked like it had all been professionally designed and Bucky was willing to bet the rest of the house was just like this too.

Bucky hesitated a minute in the entrance before turning around and closing the front door then following Steve into the living room. Putting Bucky’s duffle bag on the couch, that probably cost about as much as Bucky’s whole apartment building, he turned with outstretched arms with a big grin on his face and said “Welcome to my home and now to your new home if things go well.” Bucky gave a small chuckle and offering Steve in return little smile before putting his things on the floor beside the couch, he wasn’t gonna chance ruining the couch on his first day here. Bucky straightened up before taking another look around the living room and now he could see inside the kitchen as well now.

Bucky turned to Steve and almost shyly said, “Thanks again Steve, I really do appreciate this, all you’re doing for me, I mean taking such a big chance on me, well I really don’t want to let you down.”

Steve offering Bucky his 1000 watt smile and putting his hand on his flesh shoulder, “I know Buck and I really do appreciate you taking the chance and coming out here to help me around the house, I can’t offer a whole lot but like I said you can stay here rent free, get three square meals a day, and all you got to do is just help keep this place looking sharp.”

“Ya well, this is more than I could have ever asked for, I’ll do my best.”

“I know you will Buck, just let me know if there’s anything you need and I’ll try to accommodate you alright?”

“Geez, does this guy have a single bad bone in his body?” thought Bucky before movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

“Oh good, Steve darling you’re home I was wondering what you were up to that was taking so long…oh hello who’s this?” said a blonde haired woman from the loft on the second story that over looked the living room. From what Bucky could see, she was a petite woman with shoulder length wavy golden hair, a slight almost unnoticeable British accent at the end of her words, a more squarish face with a strong jaw, and her brown eyes seemed cold and unforgiving just like the ground they resemble. She was wearing a plain white button down and navy blue pants and Bucky could tell right away this was Sharon, Steve’s wife.

“Oh Sharon good timing, come down here, you know how you were saying that we’ve been needing a new housekeeper, well I found us one, his name is Bucky,” said Steve almost like a kid telling his mother that he had done something good today. By now the blonde woman, Sharon, had reached the bottom of the stairs before stopping, seemingly content to evaluate Bucky from there. From what Bucky can see and the small amount of information Steve had told Bucky on the car ride here, Sharon was the kind of woman who’s first impressions meant everything if she didn’t like Bucky now, he doubted that she ever would. But she didn’t appear to be repulsed by Bucky’s unkempt appearance and worn out clothing so maybe she was just as generous as Steve was, the old fashioned perfect married couple that everyone has in their neighborhood and that everyone secretly hates because they’re so perfect. She seemed more upset that Steve didn’t let her know first if he had to take a guess at the annoyed look that was slowly making it way onto her face.

“Steve where did you find him, don’t tell me you picked him up on the side the road, what have I told you about picking up strays,” said Sharon now giving Steve a full on annoyed look and completely ignoring the fact Bucky was still standing right there and can hear every word she just said.

“That bitch!” thought Bucky as he tightened his grip on his pant leg that he grabbed hold of when Sharon first started coming down the stairs. And Steve ever the peacemaker apparently, tossed his hand to rub the back of his neck and letting out a nervous laugh before saying, “Oh come on Sharon, there’s no need to rude, besides Bucky here needed a job and we need a housekeeper so everyone wins.”

Sharon letting out a little huff before saying, “And apparently a bath as well, fine let’s see how he does before we make anything permanent.” Before turning around and heading up the staircase, which apparently means this discussion is over, without so much as a second glance to Bucky.

Steve turned to Bucky and let out another nervous laugh, “She didn’t mean that, she really is nice once you get to know her.”

“I doubt that”, said Bucky finally tearing his glare from where Sharon had retreated from and turning back to Steve.

“Well, let’s get your things up to your new room, we have a guest room with an en-suite bathroom that you can have use. Oh! Probably a little late now but have you had dinner yet? I know it’s a little late but I’m sure there’s something you can snack on if you’re hungry,” said Steve now looking kind of guilty for not asking beforehand.

“No it’s fine, I’m good, besides I’m kind of tired just want to get my things unpacked then I’m out for the night,” before Bucky turned back to the couch to get his suitcase and Steve reaching down to grab the duffel before turning to Bucky and with a “follow me” kind of gesture said, “Here this way, your room will be on the second floor and mine and Sharon’s is on the third floor second door on the left if you need anything in the middle of the night.” Bucky gave a slight nod of understanding before following Steve up the wide wooden curved staircase. While they walked, Steve pointed out the hallway closet that had extra blankets if Bucky got cold during the middle of the night and also where to find any extra towels in case the en-suite wasn’t stocked up though Steve could have sworn it was. Finally they reached the third door on the right and Steve opened the door before gesturing for Bucky to head on in. The room was simply decorated, obviously a guest bedroom from the lack of personal touches, with just a queen sized bed on the right hand wall pointing to the left, there was a small armoire and dresser on the left hand of the room by the window that overlooked straight ahead to the forest and a small nightstand beside the bed. It wasn’t overly decorated like the living room and kitchen but it had a more homey feeling to it.

Bucky slung his suitcase on the bed before sitting down as well, looking around the room one more time before settling on Steve who was standing there with his duffle bag still in his hand now for some reason looking self-conscious like Bucky wouldn’t like the room or something. So Bucky decided to cut the guy some slack and gave a big smile about as big as he could do, which compared to Steve’s wasn’t that big, and said, “it’s nice, I like it.”

Steve let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and said, “well good, I’m glad you like it…. oh right, need your duffel bag in order to unpack don’t cha.” Then he handed Bucky the duffel bag, who just dropped it on the floor beside him, before giving Bucky one last smile and saying “well I’ll leave you alone to unpack and get settled, tomorrow I’ll give you that tour I promised you and then we can get started on the chores I’ll need ya to do, can’t have you slacking off ha-ha.” Apparently Steve has this habit of doing those nervous laughs when he’s uncomfortable or just isn’t sure what to say, thought Bucky before saying, “Yes, that sounds awesome, getting some work done, I feel so rusty it will be nice to move around and earn my way in this world again.”

Steve happy by that response gave one last smile before waving and heading out the door, which he shut in order to give Bucky some privacy, which was appreciated. After that, was uneventful mostly just Bucky unpacking and getting things organized before jumping in the shower. “Don’t want to get those nice sheets all dirty now do I?” thought Bucky has he let the water stream over him before reaching for the shampoo. Then he got out after being cleaned, shaved his horribly overgrown beard, which even he would admit made him look ten years older, and finally changing into pajamas before settling into bed.

As he lie there, thinking about all that had happened that day he couldn’t help but think, “that Sharon is going to be trouble, better stay away from her”. Then reaching over and shutting off the light switch which left the room in total darkness meaning Steve must already be in his own bedroom by now and had turned off all the other lights in the house off. Bucky laid there for a few more moments then rolling over on his side to get one more look out the window before shutting his eyes. And before he fell into unconscious, with a smirk on his face, one last thought passed through his mind.

 

“He’s so cute…. and so gullible.”


	3. First day on the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve shows Bucky around the house and gives him a list of chores that need to be done, however Bucky’s one arm isn’t helping the situation, but Steve might have a situation to that problem.

Steve woke up about the same time everyday, right at the crack of dawn sometimes earlier, and follows the same morning routine. He gets out of bed, careful not to wake Sharon, and then gets ready to go for his morning jog. Then he’ll come back inside, get something to eat, afterwards takes a shower and starts working. But this morning was different when he came back into the house; Sharon was waiting for him in the kitchen, with a scowl on her face and hands on her hips.

“Where the hell have you been?” asked Sharon before Steve even had a chance to ask her why she was up so early.

“Well, I went on my morning jog,” Steve said even though he got the feeling the question was rhetorical.

“It was rhetorical Steve, I know where you’ve been. What I can’t believe is that you went on your jog and left your wife here in the house with some homeless-looking stranger you picked up off the street,” Sharon said glaring up at Steve. It took Steve a second to figure out what she was talking about, then he realized.

“Oh you mean Bucky, Sharon he’s not a homeless guy I picked up off the street, I met him at the VA center. Sam liked him and he seems like a nice guy,” Steve said smiling at her, hoping he wasn’t in trouble.

“Oh well since Sam likes him, I’m sure he’s a stand up guy.”

“Ya, see Sharon he-”

“And hey since Sam likes him, why don’t we give him our bank account information and tell him the lock code for the safe,” Sharon said sarcastically.

“Sharon, we don’t own a safe,” Steve said trying to be funny but it didn’t work.

“God dammit Steve, why the hell do you have to be so naïve, who the hell cares if Sam likes him, who cares if you met him at the VA center. All I care about is why the fuck he’s in our home,” Sharon shouted, pointing in the direction of the staircase.

“Well I told you last night, we needed a housekeeper and he needed a job so I thought maybe this would be a good match,” Steve said as he walked over to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. When he turned around, Sharon was right there glaring at. Steve would never admit this, but no one was scarier than Sharon when she got angry. True she was only 5’4” and 120 pounds but she was probably the only person in this world that Steve could honestly say he was afraid of.

“And I suppose he’ll be staying here too?” Sharon asked.

“Well ya, that was the plan, just seemed like a good idea. You know having a housekeeper on call, like in the movies. Ha-ha,” Steve said with a nervous laugh.

“And isn’t today the day you go to the office?” Sharon said and Steve knew she was trying to get at something and he could tell she upset.

“Well ya, remember Coulson said he has some paperwork he needs me to sign so I thought I’d go in today,” Steve said.

“Oh I see, and what are you going to do about Bucky huh?”

“Well I’m sure he’ll be fine, I mean I promised to give him a tour of the house so he’ll know where everything is. And besides then he can work without feeling like someone is hanging over his shoulder.” Steve said as he walked over to the cabinet to get his cereal and a bowl out, Sharon following close behind him.

“So you’re leaving him alone in the house?” Sharon said impatiently.

“Well ya that was the plan, Sharon, are you uncomfortable with Bucky being in the house?” Steve asked.

“Gee Steve, what ever gave you that idea? Of course I’m uncomfortable having him in the house alone! Steve did it ever occur to you that maybe the second you turn your back, Bucky is gonna take as much as his arms can carry and run out the front door?” Sharon asked.

“Well, I don’t think he’ll be able to carry that much stuff,” Steve said mumbled absentmindedly to himself as he reached in to get some milk out of the refrigerator.

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?” Sharon asked, probably thinking Steve was trying to make a joke.

“Oh well, you see Sharon, Bucky only has one arm, he got it amputated. So when you said he’d take as much as his arms could carry, I thought it probably wouldn’t be that much. Since you know, he only has one arm to carry the stuff,” Steve said, trying not to look at Sharon, knowing she’s pissed just by the heat she’s glaring into his back with.

“Wait a minute, he only has one arm and you hired him to be our housekeeper? How the fuck is he going to do anything with one arm?” Sharon asked looking at Steve like he was the stupidest man she had ever met. Honestly, Steve was hoping this would go a little better and it seemed a lot easier in his head.

“Well, we’re going to work it out, somehow.” Steve said, though he didn’t sound as confident about it as he did yesterday at the VA center.

“No, there’s nothing to work out, if he can’t work then there’s no reason for him to even be here. No Steve I want him out of the house and I want him gone,” Sharon said crossing her arms over her chest.

“Sharon, come on there’s no need for that, just give him a chance. You never know, he might be able to do just as much a person with two arms,” Steve begged, though he knew that if he didn’t get Sharon on board with the idea of Bucky being here, she would drive him away just like she did to the other housekeepers she didn’t like.

“Fine, I’ll give him one day. One day Steve! But if he can’t do the work then he’s gone, understand?” Sharon stated. Sharon always had that habit, even though Steve made way more money than her, most of the things in the house was what Steve bought with his own money, and the house was technically in his name, she always acted like she called the shots around the house. Normally Steve wouldn’t really mind, him being somewhat of a pushover when it comes to women in all. He always figured “Happy wife, happy life” and if Sharon was unhappy, she made sure everyone else was too.

“Alright Sharon, don’t worry I wouldn’t coddle him, if he can’t do the work then there’s nothing I can do.” Steve said, though in the back of his mind he was already thinking of a list of chores he was almost sure Bucky could do. Steve wasn’t sure why but he really wanted Bucky to stay.

Sharon glared at him for a few extra seconds before adding, “Oh and I want you to take the day off and watch him. I don’t want him going anywhere near the master bedroom or even the third floor for that matter. You are to keep an eye on him, I don’t want to come home and find half of my stuff gone.”

“Sharon please, there’s really no need for you to be so negative-”

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on stealing any of your stuff,” a voice interjected.

Sharon and Steve looked up in surprise at Bucky standing in the doorway. Steve instantly felt the need to apologize to him, since they were just talking about him behind his back and not saying the nicest things either. Plus Sharon just out-right called him a thief! Steve was definitely going to apologize to Bucky about that because he knew Sharon never would. But then Steve took a closer look at him, Bucky had obviously taken a shower since his hair wasn’t greasy anymore and it looked like it had been combed, now Steve noticed that his hair kind of curled a little at the ends and he had half of it up in a hair tie. He had also shaved his beard, which made him look so much younger, and now Steve really got a chance to look at his face more closely and the only word that seemed to come to mind was “breath-taking”. Sharon, apparently, too was shocked by Bucky’s transformation because she didn’t say a word in response to his statement, which was rare for her.

Finally Steve snapped out of his fantasy and realized that they had both been staring at Bucky for a long time now because he had an eyebrow lifted like saying, “What’re you looking at,” kind of way.

“Uh, sorry about that Buck, Sharon was just voicing her concerns about some things, we didn’t mean to upset you,” Steve said trying to discreetly wipe the drool out of the corner of his mouth without drawing attention to it.

“Ya, well let her know that I’m not a thief, I know I’m here to work and that’s what I plan on doing,” Bucky said, shooting a glare, that Steve could only find a rival for was Sharon’s glare, right at Sharon.

Sharon apparently snapped out of her thoughts when Bucky spoke because she was now returning Bucky’s glare right back at him. Steve could already feel the electricity in the air, Steve was ready to try to defuse the situation but Sharon beat him to it.“Well, I don’t know how long you were standing there and honestly I don’t care, yes I’m worried you’re a thief and no I’m not sorry you overheard that because now it saves me the trouble of repeating myself,” Sharon said before turning back to Steve and saying, “I want you to take the day off and watch him, don’t let him out of your sight. Because if I come home and anything has been touched, I know where to find the culprit, a one armed culprit.”

“What did you just say-” Bucky shouted, but Steve jumped in the middle of them. “Sharon, sweetheart, don’t you need to be going to work, it’s getting kind of late.”

“Huh, ya I guess you’re right, I need to get ready besides I can’t stand the smell of the trash in here any longer. Goodbye sweetie, I’ll see you tonight.” Sharon said as she looked at the clock above the stove then walked over and gave Steve a quick peak on the cheek before leaving the kitchen without even looking at Bucky again.

After Sharon left, Steve and Bucky were left standing there. Finally not being able to take the quiet any longer, Steve let out a nervous laugh that got Bucky’s attention.

“Listen, I am really sorry about that. Sharon, she isn’t usually like that.”

“I kind of doubt that,” Bucky said with still some angry in his voice luckily it wasn’t directed at Steve.

“Well, since you’re up why don’t we have breakfast? Then when we’re done, we can go on that house tour I promised you and start work on the chores. But I’m warning you now, I’m no softie don’t think you’re gonna get pity from me, Buck.” said Steve with a grin on his face, hoping to defuse the tension in the air.

Lucky for Steve, Bucky cracked a small smile and finally turned to him and said, “Alright, you slave driver, give me your worst and I promise you I can return it ten fold. But breakfast does sound good, what’ve got to eat around here?”

“Oh right, you must be hungry, here we have cereal, you’re more than welcome to have some of mine. I have Frosted Flakes, Cheerios, and Reese Puffs for when I have a sweet tooth in the morning.” Steve said as to point them out in the cabinet.

“You have Reese Puffs, never would have guessed. Than again, you’re just full of surprises so I guess I better start keeping an open mind when it comes to you,” Bucky said with a smirk as he watched Steve from the island he was sitting at with his head propped up by his hand. Steve could feel his face getting hot, mentally yelling at himself for pervertedly twisting Bucky’s words into something dirtier than they were meant to be. After he gave himself a quick self-lecture, he rubbed his face hoping that the redness had gone down before turning to Bucky with a grin and saying, “So you want Reese Puffs?”

Bucky just smirked and said, “No I’ll have Frosted Flakes. Do you wanna know why?” Steve suddenly tried to think of how Frosted Flakes could be turned into anything that would be tease-worthy but was coming up with nothing, so he just shook his head no. “Well, I’ll tell you why, cause they’re grreeeaaat, ha-ha.”

It took Steve a second to realize that Bucky wasn’t teasing him and he suddenly felt stupid for being so jumpy. He then grabbed the box and a bowl and set them down in front of Bucky, chuckling to himself about how dumb he was being. As Bucky started opening up the bag and pouring the cereal in the bowl, Steve went to the refrigerator to get some milk for him before sitting down beside him, now in the mood for Frosted Flakes too.

As the two ate, it was quiet but not the quiet like earlier where it was kind of hard to breathe, now it was a comfortable silence like it was when they were driving back here yesterday from Bucky’s apartment. Steve couldn’t help but try to steal side-glances at Bucky’s face while he ate, hoping he was being discreet about it.

“I know I have a pretty face, Steve, but come on you’re not being at all smooth about it. Besides I never said you couldn’t look at me,” Bucky said adding a wink at the end.

“Okay, guess I’m not being _that_ discreet,” Steve thought before adding, “Sorry, you just look so different now that you’ve cleaned up, you really clean up good Buck.”

“Well, I didn’t have anyone to clean up for before but now I have you,” Bucky said with that smirk still on his face. Steve tried to look away before his blush got too noticeable and suddenly decided that his cereal bowl was the most fascinating thing in the room. Bucky gave a small chuckle before turning back to his breakfast and reading the cereal box. After a couple more minutes, the two had finished and Steve made a reach to grab Bucky’s bowl but was swatted away.

“Hey I just got done telling your wife that I was here to work, not be your quest so I’ll take those to the sink, got to earn my stay here remember,” Bucky said as he grabbed Steve’s bowl and stacking it on top of his before getting up and putting them in the sink. Then he turned back to Steve and leaned against the counter and said, “Okay so what about that house tour you promised me.”

“Oh right, ya let’s get started on it, while it’s still light out huh?” Steve said as he jumped up before outstretching his arms. “This is the kitchen, where we prepare and eat most of our meals. Off of the kitchen, through that door is the pantry, where we keep some of the food. If you’re going to be doing the cooking too, you should probably look in there and make sure there’s stuff in there that you can cook with. If there’s something you want, you can just add it to the grocery list and we can go pick it up next time we’re in town.” Bucky looked at the pantry door before making a hum of agreement and Steve continued, “And right through there is the laundry room, we have baskets scattered throughout the house so you’ll have to collect those before starting any loads. Oh and a word of caution, Sharon doesn’t like her clothes to be washed with anything else, so they have to be in a load all by themselves.” “Of course, she doesn’t,” Bucky mumbles to himself but Steve still heard it but didn’t comment on it, instead starting heading into the living room.

“This is the living room, and down that hallway there, there’s the den/my art studio, an in-law suite, and another bathroom,” Steve said before heading up the staircase with Bucky right behind him, making hums of acknowledgement at the things Steve says.

“This is the 2nd floor, this is mostly just your bedroom and another bedroom used for storage plus bath,” Steve said not stopping before heading up to the 3rd floor. “Now, this is the 3rd floor, this has the master bedroom right there on the left hallway and on the right hallway is my office that I do most of my work from,” Steve said pointing out the only two doors on the 3rd floor on opposite sides.

“Office? So you work from home? But Sharon made you take the day off to watch me,” Bucky said looking at the door that lead to Steve’s office.

“Oh well, I kind of do both. You see, I have an office in town but most of the stuff I do doesn’t require I do it there, so I do it here where it’s quieter and I can concentrate better. But sometimes, usually a couple times every two weeks, I’ll go in to sign papers, look over documents, and sit in meetings but mostly I’m here,” Steve said. Steve turned and started walking towards the French doors on the left, before opening one of the doors and turning to Bucky, “This is the master bedroom, we also have a master bath that will probably need cleaning so despite what Sharon says I have to show you the entire house or you can’t properly do your job.” Bucky just smirks at Steve before looking around the master bedroom then looking at Steve and the two start to leave. They pass by a small door, Bucky stops and says, “Hey what room is this?” “Huh oh that goes to the attic, there’s nothing really up there but it does have this great window so I like to go up there sometime and draw.” Bucky made a quick nod and a mental note to ask Steve about that later, but right now he was too busy making a mental layout of the house.

Finally they make it back into the living room, Steve turns and smiles at Bucky before saying, “So you ready to get started?”

Bucky smiles back and says, “Ya, actually I am. Let’s do this.” Steve grins at Bucky’s excitement and reaches into his pocket to get a little notebook where he had written some chores for Bucky to do. He looked them over quickly before trying to find the easiest one to start out with for Bucky.

“Ah, okay I have something you can start out with. How about you do the dishes from breakfast, there wasn’t that many so when you’re done with that we can move onto something harder.” Bucky gave Steve a nod before following him back into the kitchen and over to the sink where Bucky had left the dishes from earlier.

“Okay so get started on this and we’ll see from there,” Steve said before turning and walking to the island to watch. Bucky turned to the sink but then stopped and turned to look at Steve.

“What?” asked Steve.

“Are you just gonna watch me, not that I really mind, you just said that you wanted me to work without feeling like someone was over my shoulder watching me,” Bucky said. Steve almost smacked himself for being so inconsiderate, of course Bucky was nervous this was his first job since coming back from the war, so obviously Bucky was uncomfortable with him sitting here and watching him so closely.

“Ha-ha you’re right, I guess I’ll go upstairs and work on some paper work and come down when you’re finished,” Steve said as he got up and started walking out the kitchen and heading to the stairs. Steve barely gets up to his office when he hears something crash from kitchen. Steve rushes back down stairs, only to see Bucky, his front soaking wet and the bowl Steve had used earlier in pieces on the floor. Bucky looks up to see Steve staring at him from the doorway then he bends down to start picking up the pieces, cursing at himself for being so stupid.

Steve rushed over to help and says, “Bucky are you okay? What happened?”

Bucky hesitates for a minute and Steve wonders if Bucky is going to answer at all until he hears Bucky say in a small voice, “I’m sorry it just slipped, I’m sorry I thought I had a better hold on it.”

Steve smiles at Bucky hoping he’ll see that he wasn’t upset at him for accidently breaking the bowl but Bucky won’t look up at him.

“It’s okay Buck, really it’s no big deal, it’s just a bowl,” Steve says grabbing the last of the pieces.

“No! It’s not okay, this is exactly what I was afraid was going to happen. How the hell am I going to work with only one fucking arm, see I told you I couldn’t do this!” Bucky shouted before grabbing his pants with his only arm like he’s trying to stop himself from hitting something. Steve felt horrible, he was so caught up in wanting Bucky to be here, that he hadn’t really thought about how Bucky would feel if he actually couldn’t do the work, it would be like confirming all the horrible things Bucky already thinks about himself.

“Bucky could do the work if he had another arm, but it’s not like he’s going to regrow his arm back,” Steve thought as he looked at Bucky, who wouldn’t meet Steve’s eyes.

“Wait a minute! I think I might have thought of something!” Steve thought before jumping up so fast he scared Bucky out of his own thoughts.

“Steve?” Bucky asked, watching Steve like he wasn’t sure what Steve was going to do, probably thought Steve would just fire him.

“Wait right here, I need to go make a quick phone call,” Steve said before reaching in his pocket and grabbing his phone before heading out into the living room. Bucky sat there for a few minutes trying to hear who Steve was talking to but gave up on it when he couldn’t understand what they were talking about so Bucky just turned back to the sink where the other dishes were.

“I can’t just sit here, I have work I need to be doing,” Bucky thought determined to prove that he could do something right for once. But when he reached in to grab a spoon to rinse off before putting in the dishwasher, he was trying to balance it in his hand while at the same time trying to make sure the water was getting over it, when it slipped out of his hand and back into the sink with the other dirty dishes.

Bucky just stood there for a second before dropping his head and turning off the water before putting his hand on the counter. He stood there for who knows how long before he heard Steve get off the phone and come back into the kitchen. He braced himself for Steve to tell him to leave when Steve said something that Bucky really wasn’t expecting.

“How do you feel about a quick road trip?”


End file.
